


Apologizing To A PopStar

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Sometimes a bad day can lead to discovering the greatest things in life.
Relationships: Jaren Macarthur/Jake Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing but the idea of this fic and the actual physical writing

"Why, yo? WHY?!" Cried Jaren as he stood in the middle of the street in nothing but a skimpy black thong that barely contained the bulge of his cock and left a good portion of his ass on display as he cried about being robbed in the middle of the street, hundreds of crazed fangirls snapping pics of his break down.

This was going to be on the front page! Everyone, from his crazed fangirls to the news, to the media was there and they were snapping at all time and at all angles. They were eating this up, that the teen Pop sensation had the balls to literally walk out in public just because he had lost his hair gel as well as his extra extra baggy jeans-though now many could see why he wore them baggy. Of course, before any further humiliation could happen someone managed to break his way through the crowd.

“Hey hey! Move it along, nothing to see here.” The voice called as a coat was tossed over Jaren covering his semi-nude form from being seen further as the person who was helping him ushered him back inside and quickly managed to cut through the crowd and get back into the building and just as quickly get him back into his changing room. “Hehe, fans what can ya do.” Taking a moment to finally notice that he wasn’t standing outside anymore, Jaren took notice of his saviour, for one he’s got ahead of black and green hair and was clearly of Asian descent, from his facial features, but at the same time all Jaren could think was the teen that saved him from public humiliation and a ruined carer was cute. “You alright?” 

Without hesitation, Jaren latched onto Jake and started crying into the other male’s shoulder as he told him everything that had happened, from the record company pressuring him, to popstar rivalries with XY, to the theft and more.

Jake didn’t even act surprised, he wrapped his arms around Jaren and hugged him. He knew he was partially responsible for what had happened to him, but he had made sure that the boy was still in his dressing room, and yet to hear that a fellow teen idol would do this to him didn’t surprise him one bit. He just sighed. “Hey, hey, it's alright to relax.” Jake smiled. “I am sure this entire thing is gonna blow over before ya know it and it’ll be a thing of the past.” 

“I am so sick of being alone, I can't get a date cause everyone just wants the fame of being Jaren Macarthur’s date,” Jaren said hiccuping a bit as the tears faded away.

“Well, I’m sure there’s another reason.” Jake smiled. “I mean, you pretty fly not to mention that you're cute.” He chuckled. “Plus you do have an awesome voice, and your moves are pretty slick too.”

Shocked Jaren could not help but pull Jake into a kiss before blushing and asking, “Would you be my Boyfriend?”

**~Scene Break~**

That had been only last week, ever since then Jaren and Jake had been doing their best to keep their relationship a secret from  _ everyone _ , be it the media, Jaren’s wild and insane fangirls, as well as Jake’s friends and the other students at school, even Jake’s family didn’t know as the American Dragon was making sure to keep this hidden from his parents, his sister, Fu-who couldn’t hold a secret for nothing-and his Grandpa. They had managed to meet up, thanks to Jaren’s security as well as Jake managing to use his Dragon form to fly to his and Jaren’s dates and then make sure he vanished before anyone could see him. As such, the two of them had slowly been developing their relationship more and more, sure keeping their relationship hidden was a bit hard but even so, they were growing to care for one another.

Today Jake was sitting on the couch with his family watching the news when a breaking news story came on the screen.” _ That’s right folks, you heard it here first, Jaren Macarthur has a Boyfriend,”  _ The Long family normally wouldn’t be affected by this, as they would either snort at such news, or they would change the channel ...at least until the picture that appeared on the screen was none other than Jaren Macarthur and their son/brother Jake kissing as they dipped into Jaren’s limo. “ _ While we don't know who this boy is, this picture was given to us by an anonymous source that chooses to remain nameless, but this is not fake folks as this picture is the real deal.” _

Jake’s eyes were wide in shock, and his jaw dropped open. “Aw, man.” He swore under his breath slapping his hand over his eyes and dragging it down his face. “This can’t be happening, this just can’t be happening.” He couldn’t believe that this had happened, he just couldn’t believe this was caught on camera no less and was now known all over New York. It was then, he recalled he was sitting in the room with his family and he slowly turned towards them to see their reaction. 

“I KNEW IT!” Susan Long said jumping up and pulling her son into a hug before saying “You have to bring Jaren over for dinner one night,”

“W-Wait what?!” Jake gasped, his mother’s grip nearly squeezing him to death. He had been expecting her to be mad, or at least upset with him. “Y-You knew? Mom, what do you mean you knew?”

“Oh I always knew you were at least Bisexual honey,” his mom said patting his head as his sister chimed in. “Yeah, no straight guy uses that much Hair Gel,”

Jonathon was still wrapping his mind around it, as he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them. “Well, I can’t say I knew like your mother or your sister. Yet, I can say I am supportive of you Jake, I just wish we’d found out from you in person instead of through the T.v.” 

“S-So you guys aren’t, like upset with me?” Jake asked, shocked by how well his family was taking the fact that not only was he gay, but also in a relationship. “I mean I’d been expecting you guys to be upset with me and all.” 

“Oh no Honey that will be your grandpa he is so overprotective he is probably going to have a fit when he finds out if you don't tell him in person,” his mom said with a smile pushing him towards the door.

“Uuh, mom what are you doing?” Jake asked as he was being forced towards the door to their home. 

“You need to head over and tell him now just trust me,” his mom said smiling brightly.

“Talk to gramps? About my relationship? Mom, you do know who you are talking about right?” He asked looking back at her. “He’s going to freaking lose his top faster than Fu does when he’s in debt.” 

“Yeah but if he finds out later and not from you he will make you regret it trust me I know,” She said with a sigh.

“Oh, man.” Jake groaned, as he knew he was going to get an earful from his grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Having managed to avoid the numerous paparazzi that had suddenly appeared in front of his doorway, thus forcing him to slam the door in their faces. He quickly made his way up to his bedroom where he saw that there wasn’t anyone around and he quickly assumed his dragon form and took off high into the sky to keep out of sight and away from anyone trying to spot him. He had never been so glad that there weren’t any helicopters or news that were looking towards the sky. He managed to make it to his Grandpa’s shop and land in the back alley and then entered through the back door. “Man I hope that G isn’t too-” He grasped the door handle and the moment he did. 

“JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!” 

He slammed the door shut, standing there a moment blinking as he cringed as his ears were ringing. “Ok, maybe he just needed a second.” He said. “Now maybe he’s calm.” He grasped the handle and opened the door once more. 

“ Nǐ fēngle ma! Nín zěnme kěnéng ràng suǒyǒu zhèxiē shìqíng fāshēng! Nín shìfǒu zhīdào fāshēngle shénme hòuguǒ?!” Came the roaring voice of his Grandpa, as Fu was doing his best to cover his own ears and keep them covered. Let it be said that despite his old age his grandpa had one hell of a massive set of pipes on him and could yell for hours on end. “Wǒ jiǎnzhí bù gǎn xiāngxìn, nín yīzhí yǐlái dōu zài zuò zhè jiàn shì, yě méiyǒu dǎnliàng xiàng wǒ tōngbào fāshēng de yīqiè!”

“G! G! Slow down! I can barely understand you!” Jake cried as he managed to get inside and closed the door behind him. “G! Lower the volume! You're gonna make me need a hearing aid!” 

“You are going to need more than a hearing aid grandson!” Lao Shi snapped at him moving towards him and then despite the size difference reached up and with two fingers whipped Jake across his forehead. “Why did you not think to inform me of your status with this teen pop sensation?!” 

“We wanted some privacy, besides you were the one that told me not to pursue a relationship,” Jake said, crossing his arms and giving a small glare at his grandpa.

“Because of the danger that poses with the Huntsman! Not to mention your responsibilities as the American Dragon!” Lao Shi said back. “You have your responsibilities that you have to tend to, and you already grow distracted when it comes to doing those.” 

“Well You know what I am not giving up Jaren cause of a Job I did not ask for, I would sooner give up being a Dragon then hurt him,” Jake said with a full on glare now as he stared down at his grandfather.

Lao Shi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he shook his head and was muttering under his breath. “Yuàn zǔxiān gěi wǒ lìliàng.” he groaned, dealing with his grandson was just like dealing with his daughter all over again. 

“Hold up there Jake you can't be serious,” Fu said as he broke into the conversation trying to diffuse the tension.

“Fu Dog I am serious if anyone tries to make me choose then I am giving up my Dragon Powers to stay with Jaren, he needs me,” Jake said thinking of the time the two had spent just sitting and talking, or Jaren just playing with his hair and he smiled.

“You are just like your mother.” Lao Shi sighed, placing his hands together so they were hidden inside of his sleeves. “Just like her, I had to deal with the fact she wanted to marry your father, despite my great dislike of him being human and how I would have prefered her to marry someone of Dragon descent, she instead chose him because of one simple thing that i see between them that I see in you, Jake.” 

“So your problem is not that I want a relationship it is that I want one with a normal human, you would probably be cheering if it was another dragon,” Jake said through clenched teeth a fire burning in his eyes as he turned on his heel and moved to leave the store in a huff of anger.

“That’s where you are both right, and wrong Jake.” His grandpa’s words made him pause hand inches away from the door handle. “You are right, in regards to the fact that I would prefer you to be with a dragon, just as much as I would have prefered for your mother to marry a dragon.” Before he could finish Jake had already opened the door to the back of the shop. 

“Sorry G but I need some time to think, I will come back sometime next week,” Jake said leaving the store and pulling out his phone, sending a message that he was on his way to Jaren’s condo.

Back inside the shop Fu turned to Lao Shi and said “Oh boy that did not go good, he definitely inherited that from you,”

Lao Shi sighed in annoyance once more rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Just like his mother, then again it was bound to happen regardless.” he shook his head. He should have known sooner or later this was gonna happen, knowing the fact that his mother had been the same way when it came to Jake’s father. “He will return, and then he will hear the rest of the story.” 

**~Scene Break~**

Once more he was thankful for his ability to fly, as it made crossing town to his boyfriend's Condo easy. He didn’t bother landing on the ground having seen the news media, as well as the rabid fans that were flooding the street and blocking the front and back entrances. Deciding to bite the bullet, he flew down in a flash and landed on the balcony of Jaren’s condo balcony and walked up to the window and knocked on it using the secret knock they had come up with for whenever Jake came over. 

Opening the Door, Jaren stood there in just a white wife-beater shirt and white shorts, as he pulled Jake into the room pulling him into a hug not even caring or thinking of mentioning that Jake was on the 48th-floor balcony with no possible way to get there.

“What’s wrong Babe,” Jaren asked as he pulled Jake to the couch covered in super soft plush blankets and pillows.

“Just...just dealing with an argument I had with my grandpa.” He sighed. “We got into an argument regarding our relationship and I just, I stormed out on him before he could continue talking.” 

“Sh Jake just relax,” Jaren said as he started to cuddle up to Jake pulling some soft blankets on them as he turned the AC down as low as it could go to make the room nice and cold.

Jake sighed cuddling up to Jaren, letting the cool air of the Ac blow over them. Sure as a Dragon he was naturally warm due to his fire breathing and that made him the best partner to snuggle up with for moments like this. As they laid there simply basking in each other's presence, Jake was reminded of something that popped into his mind. “Right, I almost forgot my mom wanted me to invite you over to dinner so you could meet the rest of my family.” 

“I look forward to it but for now we got nothing to do but cuddle and watch a sappy movie,” Jaren said, turning on the tv and flicking through the movies until he found a sappy cheesy rom-com to watch.


End file.
